Magic Comes to Forks
by apple2011
Summary: Secrets seem to fill the air in the town of Forks, though who would imagine Bella has a bigger one than anyone else. She has magic! passed down from her ancestors she is the most powerful witch who has ever lived and being best friends with an ancient dragon only adds to things she needs to hide. Though in Forks she finds out that another family has a similar secret to hide Bellice
1. Chapter 1

Secrets and Lies: Prologue

Secrets and Lies seems to be what most of my life revolves around; for the past thousand years or so (I'm not big on ancient history) my mother's side of the family seems to have an interesting pattern: every other generation has a gift from our ancestor. Now I'm not talking about a family pendant or crest or some kind of objectl; no I'm talking about magical powers, you see my family is descended from Merlin himself and every other female inherits his powers. These powers aren't magic tricks or illusions but instead full on destructive, beautiful, crazy powers that can do pretty much everything, and so my mother lucked out and got the path of normality while I get stuck with a force powerful enough to destroy cities and the knowledge on how to use it without revealing it to anyone. So what are these powers you may wonder, well the list seems to go on and on: Telepathy, Telekinesis, Flight, Elemental control, talking to animals, changing the weather and a few others. The problem is I can never use them around others (except my mum), Magic has been secret for hundreds of years and for all I know I'm the only person on the planet with these powers; though I use them as much as I can and apart from the pressure of hiding them and keeping my magic under control I enjoy using them immensely. Though it seems even the power of Merlin himself can't stop my mum jetting off with her much younger boyfriend Phil to travel the states. No instead I volunteered to go and live in Forks with my dad Charlie. It's not ideal and trust me if there is a more boring place in Washington or the world then I would love to hear it but it's better than me being the third wheel in what could be a fresh start for my mum. So that leaves me here chatting to my closest friend Ghara, don't worry it's not his real name but when we first met (I was three) I couldn't say his ridiculously long name (still can't!). Well I might as well drop the bombshell now Ghara is a dragon, now not the huge fire breathing monster (well if he wants to be) but most of the time he is a small loveable creature who lives in my room; though he is not as happy about going to Forks as he could be

"So we're really doing this?" he asks as I lie down on the bed trying to relax

"Neither me or you have much choice in the matter Ghara" I pointed out knowing he had been moaning all week

"We could go travelling?" he suggests desperately

"How, you're not allowed on planes and last time we went on holiday using you as flying transport we were chased across three states by the air force" I reminded him, what a hell of a holiday that had been

"Are you still holding that against me, we got there" he retorts  
"Correction I was holding on for dear life as we were chased by heat seeking missiles no Forks it is" I decided, Ghara as a dragon bonded to me when we met when I was three, he was something of a brother and mentor to me and had taught me a lot more magic than my Grandma ever knew over the years. Though being bonded meant he was coming with me regardless of whether or not he liked it

"I'm ten thousand years old and I can't win an argument with a sixteen year old what is the world coming to?" he exclaimed collapsing on my desk, I laughed at this. He was always rambling about his life and admittedly he had a lot of great adventures over the year; though me being able to beat him at anything always got under his skin, well scales.

"Ahh well at least you can fly in Forks, not many people around and no air force bases" I told him trying to lighten his mood,

"I suppose so" he sighed, he was a small thing. Grey and black scales coated his body from his deep red eyes to his twisting spiky tail, he had a selection of short white spikes running down both sides and I can tell you at full size he is terrifying. Bored as I was I starting hovering a ruler with my mind, when using Magic my eyes glow a shade of red depending on the power of the spell however it makes using magic quite noticeable, thought playing catch with Magic was a lot more fun than me trying any sport,

"So how are we getting there?" Ghara asked accepting his fate

"I'm going by plane, you can fly" I instructed

"Why can't I fly you?" he demanded irritably

"Because my dad might notice when I arrive on a house sized dragon at over a thousand miles an hour" I replied shaking my head slightly, I was leaving today and was trying to savour the last few moment in the place I had always called home and the whining of a dragon was not something I needed.

"Fine, what are you going to tell you dad? last time I was an exotic bird and he spent so much time showing me off it was unreal" he wondered suspiciously

"You're going to be the exact same bird and besides your getting lazy, it would do you some good to fly around in open space plus my dad loves you" I answered

"He tried to feed me bird treats is that how you show love to an ancient Dragon?" Ghara growled letting out a small jet of fire

"Don't spit" I commanded, he grumbled something in response, My mum shouted something from downstairs . Knowing it was almost time to go I took a look at the piles of clothes and books dotting the room

"I better pack" I decided springing into action, with a flick of the hand and my eyes glowing a deep red all my belongings zoomed around the room rushing to neatly pack themselves into my awaiting suitcase

"Hey" Ghara cried as he was caught in the flow of books gliding into the case, I giggled slightly seeing my dragon friend scramble along trying not to get hit by my stuff, eventually I was all packed and I heard my mum trot up the stairs

"Bella" she called thinking I might be asleep, it didn't take her long to see an exhausted dragon and the last pen sneaking into the case

"I hope the blinds were shut!" she warned. She was always worried about me doing magic which probably had something to do with not having it herself

"They are, I know not to leave them open when I'm doing magic" I replied soothingly

"You need to be more careful, your magic is important and I know, you know but your father does not know and he won't know for hopefully a long while" she scolded.

"He won't" I assured her quickly, she took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief  
"What am I going to do without you" she asked with a drooping face

"Enjoy your time with Phil" I stated, she smiled slightly

"I'll still miss you" was her response before wrapping me in a hug

"I'll miss you too but I haven't seen Charlie in ages and you need some time to yourself" I told her. Ghara made a brief purring like noise at seeing the mother and daughter sharing a moment. When she released me from her crushing embrace she went over and stroked his scales

"You better take good care of her!" she informed the dragon,

"Of course I will" Ghara chuckled in response,

"Good and no eating pets, you don't need the calories also some people tend to like their cats and dogs" My mum continued causing him to groan in frustration,

"Fine" he conceded hitting his tail against my desk,

"Come on then we have a plane to catch" I interjected gesturing to my suitcase, it was heavy but with quick incantation it became lighter than air

"Sometimes I love magic" I whispered to myself guiding the clumpy thing down the stairs (tripping over it a few times in the process).

Later

I'm not a fan of planes to be honest and halfway into the flight I was already wishing I had gone with Ghara, the dragon flew fast enough to make it quick but steady enough to make it a pleasant journey (without the interjection of a fighter jet). Luckily I managed to _persuade _the hostess that I deserved an upgrade to first class, though it's nicer (with the complimentary drinks) there is still the problem of other people and in particular the person who sits next to you, it's like playing guess who. You could end up with the annoying elderly lady who never shuts up or the teenage brat who looks down your top at every opportunity, though I got lucky. I was sat next to a short pixie like girl who was very thin and had short black hair cropped in every direction

"Hi I'm Alice" was her introduction flashing me a dazzling smile

"Bella" I replied smiling back

"So why are two young things like us sat in first class" Alice wondered aloud

"The airhostess took a liking to me" I shrugged "You?"

"Same, well he was male and you know how it goes, give a man a smile and he will do anything to get lucky" she joked, I burst into laughter

"Though I assume he won't" I checked, Alice laughed. A movement that seemed to light up her pixie like face

"Defiantly not" Alice announced slightly disgusted. We chatted and gossiped for the rest of the journey and although she was more into dresses and shopping than I was (which for me is nonexistent) we got alone famously. She was funny, witty and seemed to have no boundaries, though something was behind the glamour. It was a look on her face or the occasional flash of what could be hunger from her eyes, though it was nothing compared to my look when the hostess walked forward. She was middle-aged and obviously had surgery in some vain effort to cling to her figure, her face was flat and looked stretched while her body was unnaturally thin with padding around her chest and a dark nail gloss decorating her hands .  
"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, would you please put on your seatbelts, we are approaching a storm and it could get a little bumpy" the moment the words left her lips I was practically clinging to my armrest, there was not a hope in hell I was flying through a storm, though the seatbelt sign was off and I couldn't rush to the toilet to cast a spell. I looked at Alice, strangely her eyes were open but she seemed to be vacant like her mind had gone on holiday or something, though it was risky I just can't stomach a storm, so I leaned down

"_tempestas nubis derelinquat me nunc dissolvere volare ire"_ I chanted, I covered my eyes with my hands as they glowed a gleaming red at the powerful spell. Almost instantly the clouds began to separate and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened to the storm?" Alice wondered aloud coming out from whatever trance she was in

"No idea" I lied with ease praying she hadn't seen the flash of red emitted from my eyes. Luckily she accepted what I said and within as few moments we were back to chatting and giggling, though halfway through the conversation it occurred to me that I might not be the only person with secrets on this plane, not something about this girl screamed different but I had no clue what it was. I didn't have much time to probe into it though as it wasn't long after the pilot announced we were about to land. Regrettably I left the plane with no more knowledge about the interesting girl and after she bid me goodbye I didn't have any choice but to go and meet my new life head on.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic comes to Forks: Chapter One

"You stink of death" was the first thing Ghara said to me as I entered my new room, it seems he landed almost an hour ago and I spent a lot of time in the car explaining to Charlie that he was a special type of bird that could fly anywhere. Though him commenting on my smell was a first

"What do you mean?" I asked him bewildered, he gave me a look that went hand in hand with his sarcastic response

"I mean you stink of death". I decided not to delve any further into this conversation that had already ended up with me being insulted in someway

"So what do you think of Forks?" I asked him changing the subject

"After extensive research I have found; nothing has changed. I'm quite sure I left that burn mark in the forest four years ago so it seems even mother nature is bored of this place" he replied dryly.

"Overdramatic" I commented causing him to growl slightly

"You wouldn't be too happy if you flew for three hours with only two rest stops also your dad spent about an hour talking to me before he left to pick you up, he is very excited" Ghara sighed curling up into a ball at the end of the bed. Shrugging I turned to my suitcase, looking to see where my dad was and ensuring he was some distance away I quickly allowed by eyes to glow and my possessions fly out; sorting themselves into various drawers and containers. Charlie had been very excited: well who wouldn't be in his position? his daughter returning to his home after many years but somehow he had never been able to see there was literally nothing in this town. Then I heard a loud banging noise from outside, Ghara perked up and with three powerful flaps of his wings he was perched on my shoulder

"I think it's a car" I told him, he growled in response. He always took my safety seriously and sometimes to the extreme, though he was sometimes very helpful. Once my mom slept with someone who had a bit too much of a likening to ten year old girls. Anyway he tried to hold me down and do... whatever but instead was attacked and chased (for three miles) by a full sized Ghara. Ghara never spoke about what happened when he finally caught up with the freak but he wasn't that hungry for the next couple of days. So the two of us walked down the stairs to see Charlie and someone else whose face was obscured by a truck bonnet.

"Bells" Charlie announced with a smile, at once the boy looking into the car shot up, suddenly I was looking at a much older Jacob Black. We were friends as kids

"Jake" I announced surprised, Ghara not sharing my feelings of shock and surprise instead shot over to Jacob and permitted him to pet the top of his head. He had always been fond of the boy for some reason but he seems to have now turned from the little kid making mud pies into the well built teenager he is now.

"I see Ghara remembers me" Jake laughed toying with the dragon. Dopey thing, one minute he's Mr. tough guy the next he's being petted and purring.

"How are you?" I asked him trying not to laugh

"Fine, how are you?" he responded kindly,

"Jake here has been helping me fix up your truck" Charlie interjected grinning that the two remembered each other. I was more surprised now  
"My truck?" I queried dreading turning up to school in this

"Yeah, you like it" he asked slightly worried, seeing it best to spare his feelings I replied

"Yeah it's great thanks" I beamed. Halfway through the conversation I saw Ghara perk his head up and growl slightly, he quickly repositioned himself on my shoulder and deciding to play the antisocial teenager I excused myself.  
"What is it?" I asked him, he only looked like that when he saw or felt a threat

"We were being watched" he warned looking over his shoulder,

"By?" I wondered who in Forks would want to watch me being handed a truck. Ghara shook his head

"I have no idea but I think I'll be sticking close to the school tomorrow" he decided sternly

"Fine but I'm sure there is a no pets rule and you can't grow any larger than a hawk" I instructed knowing there was no point trying to dissuade him

"Deal" he conceded. Something was worrying him and I knew it, but with him having no clue to as to what he detected he decided to stay awake the whole night guarding the room.

The next day

Well this is just perfect, I haven't made it hallway through the day and I've already picked up a stalker, Mike Newman decided to make himself my personal valet. Opening doors, showing me to my seat, God! I know he's trying to be sweet and obviously trying to show his affection but there is a line between being nice and plain creepy. So I briskly walk down the corridor with him a few steps behind wondering if I could get Ghara to eat him later, suddenly I lurched forward and had tripped over what I think was my own feet. Luckily someone saw and quickly grabbed me, she pulled me up and I was greeted by a familiar dazzling smile

"Alice?" I wondered seeing the same girl on the plane,

"Bella" she cried dramatically wrapping me in a hug "How are you?"

"Fine thanks, well being clumsy as usual on the way to Biology but hey no change" I answered with a laugh , she took a look at my timetable and looked triumphant

"Were in the same class" she announced happily taking me by the hand. On a positive side I didn't fall over on the way to class, on the other hand I was dragged but at least Mike Newman couldn't keep up. Eventually Alice released me and grinned cheekily

"See I can get you anywhere without your clumsiness getting in the way" she proclaimed

"Thanks" I mumbled taking a moment to catch my breath, then I saw Newman literally sprinting towards me, I let out a small squeak and rushed inside the class. Unfortunately the teacher was standing in the way and I ended up crashing into him and ended up with a beaker of water pouring over my head

"There are limits to even my powers it seems" Alice remarked with a wink as she took her seat.  
"Ahh you must be Bella" the teacher began awkwardly, I nodded

"Yes that's me" I answered as the class began snickering

"Well, dry yourself off and your seat is next to... Edward" he told me handing me a towel, I quickly used it on my face and top before seeing the one vacant seat. It was next to a boy who looked very handsome, however there was something off about him like he was trapping everyone except me in some form of enchantment. Then I worked it out: Alice had the exact same aura, you feel comfortable around them, attracted to them, I have no idea how or what but something was going on. The moment I sat down I felt a jolt in my mind, now that was new. It was like something was trying to get in to my thoughts, my magic rushed to my aid and whatever it was repelled back and I saw the boy: Edward flinch slightly.

The lesson passed in a blur but I noticed Edward was staring at me at every opportunity, not flatteringly but almost as if I was a meal of some kind, not knowing anything about him I was prepared with a spell if he tried anything but luckily the lesson passed with no kind of incident. Lunch was a difficult one, I could sit with Alice and most likely her brothers and sister or Mike and his friends. It was the choice between the creepy talking one and the creepy staring one, so I went with Alice, she was evidently pleased and greeted me with a smile and wink before introducing me to what turned out to be her adoptive siblings

"Nice to meet you I'm Emmet" one greeted shaking my hand with an extreme grip

"Jasper" the other boy announced kindly, now if there was something different about him I could see it. This one had a very different aura around him, it felt calming but it was very strong around Alice

"Rosalie" the other girl nodded icily, I saw her arm clutch around Emmet. Ok I'm not one to judge but I know when something is off and it seems there is something different about all of these people, whatever they can do I think I'm immune to but looking at them is like looking into a snow globe. You can see it clearly but you know it's not real but from inside you can't tell if anything is different, I ate quickly and played a little part in their ever changing conversation which seemed to change quickly as if they don't want to drop any clues about whatever it was they were hiding. I considered looking into their minds but I think they might notice if my eyes suddenly began glowing red and would probably suspect me more than I suspect them.

The Cullen Household (Alice Pov)

"I'm telling you there is something different about her" Edward protested as he and his family entered the house

"You've told us eighteen times and we know, your power doesn't affect her big deal!" I remarked irritably having heard Edward say this ten times already over the last three days since Bella had arrived. She sat with us every Lunch but she didn't speak to Edward with any kind of obsession lust or even attraction; something he disliked immensely.

"And her bloods calls to me" he whined, a thought he was trying to gain attention but it seems he picks up on every thoughts and he shot me a glare.

"Are you ok around her? I mean Alice was but" Carlisle checked concerned, Edward nodded

"Yeah she seems different in a way that I don't get but I think I'll be fine" he sighed realising he wasn't going to get any special attention seeing as I spent hours with the girl on a plane and was fine. Though I agreed she was different and decided to invite her for a girls night shopping in the week, I could imagine a lot of things we could do with her in the clothes department and I smirked seeing Edwards' face growing uncomfortable.

"Oh good, by the way I was wondering did any of you see a interesting bird today" Carlisle inquired seemingly innocently,

"Yes actually" I announced "It was very strange, grey with a tail and it seemed almost".

"Scaled?" Carlisle finished, he smiled when I gave him a nod.

"What's a I can't say that name" Edward wondered looking into his adoptive father's thoughts

"A very rare type of species" Carlisle told him, I could see he was trying very hard not to think about something while Edward turned away

"Ok" Rosalie shrugged not interested, I was for some reason. Carlisle acted as if he seen this bird before while I admit it looked strange I could think of nothing out to warrant such a level of attention from the man. When everyone else filed out the room I asked him

"What's so special about the bird?". He smiled in response

"Let's just say if it arrived with Charlie's daughter then if she ever gets a boyfriend he will have a lot more to worry about then the sheriff, much more". He chuckled slightly and even Esme looked puzzled by his reaction, deciding not to think much of it and strolled upstairs to see what Jasper was doing, I head Esme inquiring about what he meant but it seemed he was giving nothing away. Though knowing Edward he would probably watch the poor girl sleep tonight and whatever significance the bird had would be revealed to us then.

Night

Bella slept so peacefully Edward thought as he climbed into the room, she was sound asleep and was muttering something inconsistent. He tried to read her mind when a very different thought came to him

_Someone is here,_ confused he looked around but knew Charlie had been called out to investigate something so it couldn't be him, he briefly thought of thieves and hoped it would be so he would be able to win Bella's affection by showing he was a brave fighter kind of guy. Then he recoiled as a small scaled animal appeared in front of him, it was perched on the side of Bella bed and Edward knew it must of been the thing Carlisle was on about. Then he saw a spark emit from its mouth and the bird suddenly seemed slightly bigger.

"I knew someone was here" it growled, Edward jumped back a few feet in shock leaving a slight imprint on the floor

"Vampire!" the creature worked out "how did I not see that, Don't worry I won't tell Bella but you might want to consider running, Vampires do have such a delightful crunch when I eat them". Edward hissed and exposed his fangs but the growing thing just laughed and revealed a much sharper much bigger set of teeth. Edward deciding to leave in that instant leapt out the window and looked towards the forest, then whatever he was just talking to emerged from the window. Before he could react it grew and grew until it was about six times the size of him,

"You have ten seconds to run, beginning now" it growled happily as Edward sped into the forest, then at twice his speed the dragon followed with an evil grin and the thrill that accompanied the beginning of a hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Magic Comes To Forks: Chapter 2

Edward was running like crazy through the forest, the branches snapped as his body zipped staigh into them and he seemed to send shockwaves causing every tree to shudder. Yet his speed seemed to be nothing compared to the dragon, hell it was flying almost leisurely and much much faster than he could ever go. It's gleaming white dagger like teeth where shining as it looked at him with hunger, then it dived. It's jaws were open and it lunged towards the escaping vampire but missed by inches

"Sorry haven't hunted in a while" it explained loudly, then it rose a few metres in the air and moved as a blur before smashing into Edward and sending the vampire crashing to the floor. They were in a small clearing now and before Edward could react a huge claw was pinning him to the floor

"You know Vampires are generally a lot smarter than you, most would have known Bella was protected by the smell but I think your kind has forgotten what a dragon smells like" it criticized, Edward had nothing to say to this

"But look on the bright side I got a meal out of it" it sighed opening it's jaws

"My skin's harder than diamonds it will break your teeth" Edward warned looking for an exit

"Ha, to my teeth Vampire skin is like human crisps, all that fleshy goodness packed with a satisfying crunch" The dragon chuckled sounding like he was advertising a snack product. However that snack happened to be Edward

"Please no, no I was only checking on Bella to see if she was alright" he pleaded. The dragon frowned

"Nope wrong answer, you were watching her sleep and also hoping that you could impress her because she is not infatuated with you like all the other girls in that... school is it? yes school" was his response as he flashed his teeth at Edward who gulped loudly.

"Well you tried, I'll put that on the memorial stone as your body will probably not be in a good condition after it has been through my digestive track" it soothed, then it reared back jaw open and prepared to lunge, then it stopped.

"Wait your eyes" it muttered looking at the terrified vampire closely

"What about them?" Edward spluttered praying he would get a chance to escape

"Their gold... oh I know that venom trace" it sighed deeply, it seemed disappointed

"This is annoying but I'm guessing your part of Carlislegang?" it was more of a statement than a question, Edward nodded. The dragon in frustration shot a ball of fire into the air

"Dammit, why did I ever make that deal?" it cursed loudly taking it's claw of the vampire's chest

"Deal?" Edward asked slowly getting to his feet

"Me and Carlisle were good friends during the Renaissance, I used to live with the Volturi, good times every vampire found guilty of a crime was given to me but you know long story short we went our separate ways when I was called upon to protect the... it's a while but Carlisle and I lost touch but we saw each other a few times and for some reason I agreed to never eat any of his clan so your free to go. However if you ever bother Bella again I may not be able to eat you but trust me I can do a lot lot worse NOW SCRAM" He roared sending a blast of hot air towards Edward. And with that the dragon rose into the air and flew into the night sky.

Cullen Household (Alice)

Where the hell was Edward? the whole night he whinges and whines about a girl and then runs off. I swear to God if that creep tries to do any of that watching humans sleep thing he's done before then I am going to kill him. Then hearing a loud crash from downstairs I sped towards the door to see a very unusual sight, it was Edward but his clothes were tattered and even burnt in some places while his face was covered in dirt. He looked scared for some reason I could see there was a large scratch torn in a claw mark down his shirt; what the hell did he get in a fight with?.

"What happened?" Esme shrilled suddenly running over to him, he seemed shocked and even a bit scared

"I went to see Bella and Dragon" was all he could over: so he was watching her sleep but then again I don't think even Charlie could do this to a vampire... wait did he say Dragon

"What do you mean Dragon?" Rosalie asked what we were all thinking

"I mean huge, scaled, flying breathing monster" Edward retorted hearing our thoughts

"Dragon?" I laughed thinking it was some kind of joke, however a look from Carlisle shut me up  
"I warned you not to go near the girl without her knowing did I not?" he scolded slightly

"Sorry rewind, there is a dragon now?" Emmet asked amazed

"There is no such thing as dragons" Rosalie scolded but she didn't sound too sure, Carlisle chuckled slightly

"What?" Rosalie demanded obviously annoyed at being laughed at

"So naive are you lot, your vampires, we live next to werewolves and the idea of dragons is bizarre to you?" he smiled disbelievingly

"So there are Dragons?" I asked bewildered

"Yes there is and I had a very angry one pinning me down and about to eat me" Edward interjected irritably

"Your fault" Carlisle scolded with a smile

"How?" Edward demanded looking like he was about to tantrum

"Look the dragon arrived with Bella so it's obvious that it's with her, whether or not she knows it's a dragon I don't know but I do know that appearing as a threat to anyone who has a dragon is very bad idea. They are the biggest most deadly predator as far as I know and trust me you do not want to mess with one; they make vampires look like cuddly toys" Carlisle explained simply

"And you never mentioned this before?" Jasper wondered aloud

"No reason to, most vanished during the industrial era and no one knows where too but as a general rule from now one don't threaten, annoy or irate Bella in anyway because Dragon's pick up emotions and I happen to know the one with Bella and he jumps to conclusions very quickly" Carlisle answered

"Sorry your friends with a dragon?" I interrupted still amazed at the idea of dragons

"Oh yes, he it was a long time ago and he was used by the Volturi to eat vampires who broke the law, he left after a few hundred years though" Carlisle replied thoughtfully

"So what do we do?" Edward asked "he tried to eat me!". Carlisle shrugged

"Nothing I suppose, he won't harm anyone unless you antagonize him and were already next to a bunch of wolves so what can we do?" was his reply. I was suddenly overcome with the strange desire to see this dragon and prayed the next time it was sunny Carlisle could introduce us while everyone else was in school

"You want to meet him?" Edward yelped peering into my thoughts,

"It's a dragon who wouldn't" Emmet defended me also excited about the chance to meet a real life Dragon

"Maybe I'll invite him over for dinner" Carlisle joked.

"Yeah we can have Kentucky fried Edward" I giggled.

Morning (Bella)

I knew something was wrong from the moment I got up, first Ghara was standing by the window looking hopeful, second his claws contained tattered clothing and also because of the deep groove in the floor

"What happened?" I demanded immediately

"Long Story, it involves me chasing someone who tried to get into the room and almost eating them" he replied looking disappointed he missed a meal

"Why didn't you eat him?" I yawned sleepily looking at the clock

"Another Long Story" he grumbled. Then my eye was drawn to the clock

"It's almost eight" I shrieked, Ghara tutted loudly

"Are you a witch or not?" he asked sarcastically, shaking myself awake I thought of the spell

" _duratus tempus_" I muttered, the room was filled with red light and I looked to see the clock moving a lot more slowly

"Well seconds are minutes and minutes are hours" I sighed "I'm going back to sleep, wake me up at eight, should be in about two hours or so by your time". He grumbled something in response but I was already snuggled up in my blanket overcome by the urge to lie in.

School (Bella)

They really should make a spell to speed up lessons, but it seems even the power of Merlin can't stop the boredom of third period Chemistry, I was already annoyed. I already wanted to curse Edward for staring so creepily again and also because Ghara in all his wisdom decided to attack a wasps nest which ended in my Dad seeing Ghara merrily chewing away at a few thousand cooked yellow jackets. I had no idea how to explain either Ghara's lack of stings or the fact the nest was cooked; that Dragon does not make it easy.

"Bella" Edward muttered quietly

"You're talking?" I asked surprised "Are we all done with the creepy glares or have we still got a few of those?". He scowled slightly but wiped it off his face

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something sometime". Ok a while ago if someone like Edward asked me on a date I would have said yes; however two things were much different about this. One his face was full or expectance as if he thought I would jump into his arms immediately, the other was the fact he stares at me longingly for an hour every day at least and then thinks I'm going to say yes.

"No I think we should stay fre... well if you call staring creepily at someone friendship then that's fine but until you act like a person... well even then No" I replied flatly turning back to the lecture. Apparently I spoke a lot louder than I intended to and it appeared every girl in the room was staring open mouthed at me turning down Edward Cullen, every boy was looking interesting wondering how high my standards must be and Alice it seemed looked ready to collapse in a fit of giggles. I saw Edward looked enraged but for some reason held his tongue, that was one good thing as I spent hours trying to stop Ghara eating the last person who insulted me (Phil my mom's boyfriend as a joke). After class he immediately stropped off in a huff

"You turned down Edward Cullen!" Jessica stated as she ran after me

"Yes" I replied  
"You turned down Edward Cullen!" she repeated

"Yes" I replied again

"You" Jessica began before Alice cut her off

"Girls she turned him down, get on with it", the moment they left she started giggling like mad

"I don't believe his face and he was so sure you'd jump into his arms" she whispered confirming my earlier suspicions

"Not my type" was my only response. I seemed to repeat my answer eight or more times during the day as it seemed every girl (and Mike Newman) wanted to know my exact reasons for saying no. For some unknown reason he refused to sit at his regular table and instead glared hatefully at Alice for some reason who was joking about it the rest of the day, Emmet and Rosalie were both silently laughing but Jasper seemed slightly annoyed. Something was just wrong with him, his aura had not changed since day one but he seemed to be slowly realising it was not affecting me; while I had noticed whatever his aura did it was heavily focused on Alice. However with no evidence, no clue as to what he did I was forced to drop the subject and eventually found myself walking towards my truck in the parking lot, as I tried to unlock it I heard a loud screeching from behind, I span around and saw a car whizzing towards me and the driver showing no sign of control.


	4. Chapter 4

Magic Comes to Forks: Chapter 3

The car was racing towards me and I instinctively slowed time, the glow of my eyes hopefully would remain unnoticed but the choice was between a few people seeing red and death and yes there was a clear winner. Seeing the car had mostly stopped I surveyed the location; I needed to manoeuvre myself far enough away so I didn't get hurt but not too far away to be suspicious. So I could move to the front of my truck but I still might get hurt, I could lunge out of the way just in time but that would be a bit too suspect... I could hide behind Alice who was running across the parking lot at normal speed or. Wait what? I turned and sure enough Alice Cullen was racing towards me, her eyes were alight with fear but the point was SHE WAS RUNNING AT NORMAL SPEED. That was impossible, other than me only Ghara could play with time like that and she was defiantly not a dragon, what the hell was going on? I saw her boyfriend Jasper in the background looking enraged and Edward wore the same face, I knew now that something else was going on... wait let's get away from the car before I start to dwell on what the hell was going on here. Ok I had a least twenty minutes in my slowed time before the car hit but less than thirty seconds before Alice reached me, then it hit me, I turned back to the car and tried to remember the spell

"_vis scutum involucro subsisto periculum" _I roared, a shield quickly enveloped the truck, Alice and myself in a force field, seeing there was no other choice I crouched down pretending the car was about to hit me and returned time to normal, Alice arrived just as the car did and the side crumpled as it hit he shield. Her hand touched it as it bounced of the shield and I saw her hand leave a deep imprint on the side. What the Hell? I had no time to consider this strange event because the pixie faced girl picked me up and carried me with both arms away from the truck, she was incredibly strong; well she left a handprint on a moving car she probably was going to be slightly stronger than she looked

"Bella?" Her concerned voice broke into my mind

"Yes" I replied pulling myself out of my thoughts

"You're ok" Alice was visibly relived

"Yeah, how did you?" I began as sirens filled my hearing, how did they get here so quick but then again, it is Forks and there's not exactly a long distance to travel between buildings... before I could even begin to question I was being hauled off to a hospital.

Later

I hate Hospitals, I was in and out of the one back home enough times for a ward to be named after me or so the nurse said every time I turned up. Though when the smooth-faced, pale skinned doctor came in I already knew who it was

"Your Alice's father" I pointed out as he began to inspect me, it seems no matter how much I protest they think something's going to be wrong, though Ghara is an expert on healing magic and with all due respect to Dr Cullen I would consult my dragon first. He healed me so many times it was unreal; the first day I met him I tripped down a flight of stairs and broke my arm; before my mom or Grandma could freak he glided over and blew a jet of hot air over me and suddenly I was fine. Though it was a bit to unrealistic for me not to be sent to the hospital after all the accidents I had during school; trips, falls, banging into things, hitting things, tripping over people, smashing into lockers and more... much more so I was in and out of medical buildings.

"Carlisle" he introduced impassively before standing up, he seemed confused "Well Miss Swan your free to go, somehow there is no bruising, damage or even scratch on you to even indicate you were almost squashed". He seemed confused

"Well if it wasn't for Alice" I commented

"Lucky she was there to help" was his slightly worried response

"Very strong I must say... the car had a hand print on it" A chuckled slightly "And fast she seemed to run across the entire parking lot in less than a second".

"Well you were in shock" he argued gently and I knew then that he knew exactly what I was talking about but desperate to hide it

"I'll have to thank her" I decided loudly with a smile before departing the room, I had sent Charlie out when he tried to threaten the driver of the car but I managed to stop him. The car skidded on the ice it seemed and it was not his fault, though if I was anyone else in the world I would most likely be dead, or would I? Alice seemed like she knew she would be able to stop the car but I didn't know if she would've done without my shield. Deciding not to dwell on it for too long I headed home with Charlie, then I saw Alice

"Alice" I called,

"Bella are you ok?" she asked concerned slightly

"I'm fine thanks" I smiled "Thanks for helping me, without you I would have been squished"

"Good thing I was close by" she laughed, I wondered if I should mention the fact I saw everything that went on, or that I knew she was nowhere near me at the time but it would give the game away; however she did it I wanted to find out.

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime next week" Alice offered suddenly

"Sure" I replied "When?"

"How about Friday?" Alice continued flashing me a grin

"Ok" I nodded

"Good we can have a girl's night out... I have a lot of things for you to try" she smiled devilishly before skipping away. How the hell did she trick me into shopping? I thought she meant a meal or something ... anything but clothes shopping; but then again I might as well. I needed some new clothes but had a dark feeling Alice's vision of clothes involved me wearing a very thin fabric and revealing a lot more than I was used to.

Cullen Household Later than night 

Jasper and Edward were standing outside the house, they were well out of earshot from the rest of the family and they needed to be

"Ok Jasper I need you to fulfil your end of the deal... your promised me a favour and I need it" Edward began quietly, Jasper perked up the moment he said those words

"What do you need?" he asked quickly

"You know the deal, I let you manipulate Alice all you like and you influence people for me... well I want Bella, I want you to make her so in love with me it hurts for her to be away from me" Edward demanded suddenly. Jasper relaxed slightly

"Consider it done" he chuckled, he quickly placed a hand on Edward and together they zoomed to outside the Swan residence, Jasper seemed relived he was getting to fulfil his end of a deal they made a long, long time ago and it would ensure Alice would never leave him. Jasper focused on Bella and quickly began forcing love into her mind, he linked the feelings to Edward on and let go of the connection.  
"Done" he laughed arrogantly. However unknown to either of them Bella Swan's magic felt the invading emotions, like white blood cells it descended upon the foreign invaders and overpowered them with ease, while Jasper and Edward laughed outside they didn't realise the force building up. Magic created energy to destroy the emotions but now that energy needed to vent... and the only place it could link to was the original source. Bella erupted in a bright red glow that illuminated the room

"What the f..." Ghara began surprised as he awoke to see his bonded human alight with red, the energy was released and forming into a projectile, the dragon with no idea what happened looked outside in time to see a massive shockwave of energy crash into two now screaming figures as they were shot into the air. Bella somehow slept through the entire ordeal and had no idea she had sent two vampires three states away, Ghara shrugged, it was a pity he missed the tasty monsters but they had been taught a valuable lesson, well if they could work out what had happened first then they would learn a lesson but Ghara was tired. With a long yawn he settled back to sleep, curled up on the end of Bella' bed.

Friday

Ok after a week it seemed I had progressed no further in my investigations on the Cullen's, I had sat with them at lunch (though for some reason received an angry glare from Jasper who looked like he had just run the marathon) and a hopeful stare from Edward who seemed to be under the impression that I suddenly liked him, he looked like he was going to ask me out again but decided against it. The week had gone quite quietly until now, Alice was chaperoning me from shop to shop searching for the perfect outfit. It was like a cartoon show, I was made to walk into the dressing room, change into some obscure, revealing clothing and remerge for Alice to either nod and buy it immediately (She refused to let me pay) or shake her head and throw me back into the changing room with another selection of clothes. Jasper had been very cold towards me this week but Alice seemed not to notice and I wasn't going to put a wedge between them just because he didn't like me (though I was not to fond of him either). After Alice bought me about six wardrobe's worth of clothes she began shopping for herself, she seemed to buy a copy of everything in my size because in her words _If it looks this good on me then you need it_ after ignoring all of my ideas she settled for double the amount she decided to buy me, most of it was stuff I wouldn't wear but somehow she made me promise I would wear one of the most revealing ones to school. As we left what seemed to be the hundredth store she decided to look in one of the less family friendly store that was only for what looked like long time married couples who wanted to spice things up (with chains). I wondered what on Earth Rosalie and Emmet were into when she told me what she was getting them and I told her I wanted to have a look in the bookshop, and so with a bag weighing me down I waddled towards the store. It was closed; somehow a clothing store stays open until midnight while the bookshop closes at nine, made no sense but hey who was I to judge, then a voice slithering into my ear.

"Well looky here, why's a pretty thing like you walking all alone at this time" it was a man accompanied by three others who stank of alcohol and were staggering towards her.

"No one" I replied coldly, I looked for a way around but another one was behind, they were circling me intentionally

"You're making a mistake" I warned knowing I had only one option left, one of the men just laughed cruelly and made a grab for my chest. He didn't get within a metre before my eyes flashed red and he was forced into a dumpster; hitting it with a sickening thud, almost immediately the men moved back but I was only just getting started, I knew what they wanted to do and it was safe to say I was fuming. My eyes flashed again and knowing these men would remember nothing in the morning I turned on the second one; I forced him into a wall, a brick dislodged which I threw at the third man who looked ready to run, it knocked him to the floor and I flipped him six feet in the air. From behind me the last man pulled a knife and moved towards me but a whip of fire knocked him to the floor, I stuck three more times to disarm and incapacitate him as the third man got shakily to his feet. Confused he ran towards me in a frenzy and I threw him into the same dumpster. Evidently I didn't see the car light from behind as the moment I turned I saw Alice looking at me in both horror and shock, I quickly got into the car

"Bella" she began starting the engine, the bags were in the back seat and she drove quickly in the other direction

"How did you know I was here?" I wondered suddenly realising I took a short cut to the store which she didn't know I was taking

"I saw it... I saw the men I thought they were going to... wait no I ask the questions how did you just throw a man across the street, no three it looked like maybe four?" she demanded incredulously

"How did you run across a parking lot at over a hundred miles an hour?" I countered. I had her there and she knew then there was no point in denying it.

"An answer for an answer?" she reluctantly suggested after a while

"No, I want to find out first and I think that I might just be closer than I thought" I grinned playfully

"Bella?" she questioned wanting to know what I thought

"Tomorrow, meet me at one outside mine... I think I might just have it figured out" I decided eventually, she nodded after thinking about it and quickly stopped as she approached my house

"Thanks for the clothes" I told her honestly

"That's ok" she responded warmly obviously deciding she was going to get no answer tonight "See you tomorrow". I waved as she drove off,

"Hey Bells" Charlie greeted immediately, he was playing with Ghara who had followed him fishing; I hadn't heard much of the trip but Billy (Jacob's dad) had apparently been amazed by the so called bird's ability to literally dive in and emerge with a fish double its size. I yawned deeply and after a brief conversation (not showing him the clothes) I headed off to bed with Ghara flapping behind immediately I turned to him.

"Explain" I demanded quickly, he looked momentarily confused

"I know you, the moment I arrived you said I smelt of death" I began

"You still do" He interjected, I glared at him

"Sorry I spoke go on" he mumbled sheepishly.

"Ok I met Alice on the plane and I've been with her for a long while and you still complain about the smell, now I mentioned something was off about the Cullens and I know you know. You've been around a long time and I'm guessing you were enjoying me trying to work it out" I explained. Exactly as I expected he started chuckling

"Your clever I'll give you that" he agreed "yes I know exactly what they are and you don't somehow? let's thing... it relates to death, speed and strength". I would like to say I worked it all out but honestly I gave up after about a minute and typed it into Google, it took a few seconds before one word came up VAMPIRE

"Really?" I directed at Ghara who nodded

"Vampires? and you haven't eaten them?" I checked knowing his love for my safety and eating

"I made a deal with one a long time ago but no, no in fact I chased one into the forest... the creepy one" he remarked defensively

"EDWARD WAS HERE" I screeched both creeped out and angry

"He tried but he got a lot more than he bargained for , I was going to eat him but as they don't drink human blood and I made a deal I let him go, no they eat animal blood they're the vegans of the vampire world" Ghara explained sounding bored "Did they guess your secret".  
"No" I replied "I'll tell Alice but I have suspicions about a few of them and I don't want them knowing too much".

"Wise" he complimented politely. I grinned from ear to ear; tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day

"I'm coming too" Ghara decided excitedly before I could stop him


	5. Chapter 5

Magic Comes to Forks: Chapter Four

It kept me up almost all night; Vampires exist! in hindsight I really should have worked it out seeing as I live with a dragon and have magic but I suppose I never thought about it. Ghara's currently out, he saw a deer and knowing him he's going to bring back several, though I was getting ready for my big day with Alice. I decided to tell her about my magic, she had proven to be a real friend but I'll keep it quiet from the rest of them, I don't trust Edward or Jasper they seem to be influencing others somehow and I want to know the truth. Charlie's gone fishing so I'm left to my own devices until a knock echoes through the house, smiling I open the door to see a smiling Alice, her pixie face was twisted into a devilish grin and she obviously thought I had no idea of what she was.

"Ready to go?" she asked with her trademark smile, suddenly I got the feeling that I was not going to like where this conversation was heading.

"Go where?" I asked

"Well we can't talk here so I thought we could go hiking" she suggested innocently. She knows how much I hate hiking, there is no power in this world that can stop me tripping over something but seeing as I haven't got much choice we began to walk. The forest was unusually bright and it seemed the trees were separating for us or they were trying to avoid me falling over them

"So Bella I believe you figured something out yesterday?" she pointed out as I dodged a log in the ground

"Yes I did" I retorted with a grin "You're a vampire". How did I say it so casually? Alice was stunned

"Gotcha" I remarked with a smile as she tripped over for a change. She picked herself and up and realigned her hair (get the hair done first ignore the whole witch who knows you're a vampire!).

"How did you" she gasped after a while  
"Oh I thought about it for ten seconds" I lied deciding not to mention asking Ghara and using Google "Super speed, strength, good looks and being so pale" I pointed out knowing all of these were vampire traits.

"You think I'm good looking?" Alice repeated with a smile

"Alice your lovely, now have you guessed what I am?" I wondered aloud. She spent the rest of the journey guessing

"Werewolf?"

"No"

"Mummy?"

"No!"

"Zombie?"  
"Alice are you just saying whatever comes in your head?" I enquired eventually. She nodded as we got to a clearing, I have to say despite my hatred of hiking the view was amazing. You could see acres of clear land of different colours as they twinkled in the autumn light. Animals ran freely across the valley and rivers flowed smoothly across the landscape and for a moment I was transfixed on the view

"Demon?" Alice voiced ruined that within the first ten seconds.

"No, look shall I just tell you?" I sighed realising I wasn't going to get anywhere with her

"Yes" she confirmed, also confirming my suspicions she was trying to annoy me enough until I told her. Deciding a display would be more impressive I extended my hand towards the clearing

"_aqua consurgamus exponentia nomen de sanguine comedenti praeter me" _I commanded. My eyes exploded in blinding red but Alice wasn't watching that, no she was watching the rivers in the valley rise into the air, they began to twist and turn until a word hovered in midair. ALICE

"How did you" she gasped dreamily as she saw what could only be described as a miracle, obviously I had to let it drop or someone would have seen but she turned on me with amazed eyes.

"What was that?" Her voice was soft and awed

"Magic" I replied as if it was obvious. Alice opened her mouth to speak but closed it again  
"How?" she asked again. I chuckled softly to myself, this was the first time I had every actually revealed my magic and I had no idea what I was expecting her to do.

"I'm descended from Merlin" I answered not knowing how magic worked myself.  
"Cool" was all she said eagerly "so can you blow stuff up and fly and stuff?".

"I can and more" I answered causing her to erupt in loud giggles of excitement.

"I thought being a vampire was cool but you... you can do anything?" she confessed jumping up and down slightly

"Not everything" I scolded but it seemed to do nothing to ease her already excited state.

"Still cool" she continued. After a while she began to calm down and she allowed me to ask questions, after a long chat involving what it was like to be a vampire and a witch we decided to head back.

"Do you want to meet my family?" she inquired, I nodded

"But how about we keep the magic between you and me for now, I want to know your family better before I tell them" I requested. Alice thought about it for a few long seconds before nodding

"It makes sense" she decided "but how Edwards can read minds". I laughed before extending my hand towards her head

_"sistendos omnes qui intrant mens ista atque propellat" _I whispered. This time both our eyes glazed over with red and just like that her mind was locked up tighter than a bank vault

"Edward is going to be so pissed" she squealed knowing the creepy vampire would hate not being able to read her mind.  
"Tell you what I'll get someone to pick us up" I suggested, Alice was confused obviously. She could zap home in seconds and who could get all the way out here? but I was already on my feet and knowing Ghara would be annoyed I shouted into the sky

_"drakan i vocare te nunc pro aliquo Leve"_ I roared into the sky, I heard an inaudible grunt as my closest friend was summoned. Though he said I could call at any time in fact he invited the opportunity...

_Fourteen years ago_

_"Bella" My mother scolded as I waddled up and down the stairs. For some reason this was oddly entertaining to me and using magic to throw objects only added to the fun_

_"Is she still doing that?" My Grandma questioned from the background_

_"She won't stop" my mom complained with a hint of worry in her voice_

_"Don't worry she'll grow out of it" Grandma soothed having gone through the same experience. Suddenly I fell backwards and it was only the timely intervention of my grandma stopping my fall that stopped me getting hurt _

_"Clumsy one" she grumbled putting me back onto the ground. My mom laughed in the background knowing nothing was wrong. But the moment Grandma went back to her tea in the living room I climbed up again , however I slipped. I don't remember much other than my mom screaming to get an ambulance and Grandma looking shocked but then a miracle happened, slowly a younger smaller Ghara swooped into the room. Mom was startled and Granma was confused as the dragon looked down at me_

_"Oh this one is going to be trouble" he sighed before rising up on his back legs. Then he blew a jet of seemingly hot air into my face, it wasn't just air. The next moment I was on my feet petting the strange creature who had saved me while my mom and Grandma just watched, mom dropped the phone with a women murmuring in the background while Grandma was watching open mouthed. _

_"What's this" Mom eventually asked _

_"I am karaenterokilgharate (you try pronouncing that!) and I am the last dragon...I think but anyway I am your daughter's familiar it seems" he answered polielty as I went straight back to playing on the stairs_

_"And I've got a lot more healing work to cover" he sighed again realising he was going to be healing me a lot._

Present 

Though that was my mom's reaction but it had nothing on Alice who when the full sized Ghara landed ran up to him and hugged him. Obviously she thought he was a pet or something but he looked to shocked to speak

"Look at you, you're so cute!" she exclaimed happily "Bella this is amazing, can I keep it?". Her eyes were wide and pleading and for a moment I was tempted to say yes

"No you can't" Ghara suddenly interrupted causing Alice to jump back six feet. The impact caused the ground to shake and Ghara to sigh

"Why do I get the clumsy ones?" he grumbled "Now you quite literally told me you had a trivial task in that summoning spell".

"Can we have a life to the Cullen's place?" I asked him politely

"No" he replied bluntly  
"Please" I asked  
"No" he replied again

"Please" Alice interjected

"No" he said once more

"I'll let you eat Edward" Alice tried

"Hop on" Ghara smiled suddenly, I tutted loudly as Alice leaped onto his back

"You can't eat him" I informed after we were both on his back

"I know, I just realised how much fun it will be to land in the Cullen's backyard" he grinned imagining the look on Edward's face. They already knew about the dragon but until I knew what was going on there was no way they were finding out about the magic.

Meanwhile 

"Hey people Alice said go into the backyard" Rosalie announced, they were all sitting in the living room of the house and everyone looked up

"Why?" Jasper was t he first to ask  
"No idea, she said we have company" Rosalie replied glancing at her phone. Carlisle looked intrigued as did Emmet

"Might as well see what she's on about" he decided jumping of the couch. Slowly the Cullen's dragged themselves outside with a grumbling Edward following.

"There's no one here" Jasper complained after a moment, then Rosalie's phone beeped

"It says look up" she informed them. Slowly the Cullen's titled their heads in time to see a colossal dragon drop from the sky and land gently in the backyard, before anyone could react Alice jumped off  
"Hi" she smiled as if nothing was unusual  
"Wait up" Bella requested also jumping off "Thanks for the ride".

"It's fine" the dragon replied shocking the Cullen's even more than they already were, well except one

"Kilgha" Carlisle smiled walking over to the dragon

"I forgot you called me that" the dragon mumbled "How are you Carlisle, though I go by Ghara these days, well Bella named be Ghara as she could not say my true name"

"Neither could Aro" Carlisle pointed out

"True but he kept me well fed, I remember the vampire uprisings. So many delicious vampires" Ghara agreed with his mouth watering at the memory.  
"Ghara, why don't you go home" Bella suddenly suggested seeing Edward looking towards the tree's

"Fine but Edward if I catch you in Bella's room again I will eat you" he conceded giving the teenage vampire a dirty glare before rising into the air and flying away.

"You were in Bella's room"

"You were in my room!" Both Rosalie and Bella said together shooting the vampire a much worse glare.

"I was checkin..." he began weakly before falling silent under Carlisle gaze.

"Why don't you help Esme in the kitchen I know she will want to cook for our guest" he suggested sternly as Edward ran into the house.

"That was the dragon then" Emmet stated looking impressed

"And you have a pet dragon, I knew something was different about you" Rosalie decided

"And your vampires" Bella counted thinking my half secret was not the major event here.

"Still Dragon" Emmet looked up his eyes full of wonder

"Tell you what big guy I'll let you go for a ride someday" Bella promised with a laugh, then once more he wrapped her in a tight bear hug as a sign on thanks and when he released her it looked like he was grinning

"That would be great" he confirmed giving Bella the greatest idea for a Vampire birthday present "You know he's not going to shut up about this" Rosalie scolded before following her mate indoors as he bragged about Bella's present.


	6. Chapter 6

Magic comes to Forks: Chapter Five 

"So how do you know a dragon?" Rosalie asked, it didn't take long for the initial shock to set in and then the curiousness and questions to begin. I had flown into their backyard on a dragon for goodness sake and they need an explanation; so I told them, about the bonding thing and how Ghara had grown up with me. The magic was my secret to keep and there was no point in revealing it until I needed to. Well by needed to I meant when I worked out what Edward and Jasper were up to; speaking of which Edward was looking at Alice oddly; looks like my shield worked.

"Alice are you ok?" Edward wondered aloud, Alice nodded

"Yes, why?" she replied wondering why he would ask that, obviously she knew as I could see her trying to hide a smirk

"Nothing," Edward sighed after a moment, Alice nearly laughed aloud and I wondered if she would actually tell Edward he couldn't read her any more. Evidently not for a while, Emmet took over asking the questions and most of his involved what Ghara could do

"Can he breathe fire?"

"Yes,"

"Does he like gold?"

"No,"

"What does he do during the day?"

"Hunts and flies around,"

"How comes he looks like a bird sometimes?"

"He can shrink and grow at will,"

"What is his favourite food?"

"Vampires," I replied without a hint of humour. It was true after all;

"Sorry he eats what?" Rosalie interjected suddenly looking slightly taken aback,

"Vampires," Carlisle was the one who answered, for a moment all his "children" looked at him wondering how he knew this.

"During the middle ages the Volturi used him to stop or punish any rouge vampires, if he was hunting them then he would lead them to a clearing where he would pin them to the ground before eating them, apparently Vampires to him are like crisps to humans," he continued, almost everyone except me and Alice looked awed and slightly terrified by this. Edward's eyes were wide as he had suffered the exact treatment that Carlise had described; it was _lucky _he hadn't ben eaten.

"Sorry Alice you brought a vampire eating dragon home with you?" Rosalie stated loudly

"My Dragon," I corrected with a smile, Alice for her part descended into a giggling fit at everyone's faces and I was tempted to join her for a few seconds, luckily I had better restraint than her. Then Carlisle began to chuckle

"Yes and no, me and him made a deal a few centuries ago that he wouldn't eat any one of us unless provoked, so if you hadn't of mentioned me Edward the other night the yes you would have been eaten," Carlisle chortled to himself.

"Does he eat humans?" Edward asked; what a strange question to ask, maybe this was part of his campaign to be with Bella by making everything I did safe thing.

"No, we're to stringy I think," I replied remembering something he said once, "Unless someone annoys him, then yes he will eat anything,"

"Cool," Emmet decided eventually. For a while Ghara was still the main focus of the conversation but eventually that changed,

"So Alice told you we're vampires," Rosalie acknowledged suddenly

"No she confirmed it, I already had a suspicion," I explained not wanting Alice to get in trouble with her family. Rosalie looked like she wanted to go into a whole lecture about how dangerous vampires were

"She's quite safe Rose, I mean if I tried anything I'm sure a very large friend of hers might have something to say about it," Alice laughed stopping her making any kind of comment.

"Still, it would take a while for him to get there and she can't really fend for herself against vampires," Rosalie pointed out somewhat arrogantly. Alice wanted to burst now; she couldn't tell someone about my magic and she wanted to; luckily she wouldn't tell but the idea of be being helpless was too much for her and she began laughing again, before Rosalie could say anything Alice looked lost in her own little world. I was confused for a moment before she suddenly exploded with

"A storm's coming!"

Looks like she had a power, she could see the future. I wondered what powers the others had and this information might be the key to the whole Edward-Jasper puzzle.

Later

Baseball seemed a lot more entertaining when Vampires were involved; firstly they hit the ball so far you couldn't see it and also you never knew if they had made a good shot or not. I didn't play for a number of reasons; firstly clumsiness, secondly I was outmatched by far without the use of magic. Then I felt something, it was like an inner shivering; was this my magic warning me about something? Was it telling me something else? Then slowly I got the message, it hit me like a train; danger was coming. What kind of danger I didn't know but there had been a recent string of murders around here which was unusual enough for Forks, on instinct I turned and saw three figures walking towards us. Vampires obviously if their striking looks we're anything to go by. Carlisle was the first to react. He zoomed forward and began talking to them, they mentioned killing a few people and how the trail would go cold, for a moment it looked like everything would be fine until one of them began looking at me. His name was James it turned out after the other vampire Laurent, introduced them. He was looking at me like I was a piece of meat and it wouldn't be long before he figured out what I was, or what I wasn't.

"So do you need any more players?" Laurent asked after a while, Carlisle smiled and invited them to play and Alice quickly began leading me off the field. Obviously these were not the kind and gentle vampires the Cullen's were

"You bought a snack," a cold malicious voice cut through the night and I saw the vampire called James looking ready to pounce. I extended my palm on instinct and took a step

"Alice get out of the way!" I commanded; she wasn't going to be hurt, I could take care of myself; this guy however could not say the same. Edward rushed to my aid and then I realised what my magic was telling me; the danger wasn't these three! It was him. The shield I had placed around Alice was dying, something was knocking it down, that could only mean she had experienced an extreme emotional reaction to something or was feeling too much of something. However James began to laugh

"Are you going to fight me?" he demanded coldly

"And win," I growled, there was no way I was going to be pushed around by this thing.

"I'm warning you," I said with the utmost sincerity. He laughed, more of the Cullen's had rushed to my aid and exposing their fangs.

"Why don't we calm down?" Laurent suggested, then James vanished and Alice collapsed.

"Alice!" I cried grabbing her, my mental shield was gone but it must have unlocked something else.

"He's a hunter," Alice cried, I knew she was referring to James,

"A hunter?" I queried, it didn't take long for someone to explain it to me.

"I need to go, if he's going to follow my scent then he's going to kill Charlie," I worked out

"You can't take on a vampire on your own!" Edward roared angrily; he wanted to be my knight in shining armour but he could do nothing to stop me, I turned away and thought of home.

"_puto locum ducere," _I whispered. As the Cullen's rushed to stop me I vanished, literally just disappeared, they were confused but I was too busy to care; I needed to stop the hunter and quickly.

Swan Residence (Charlie)

Being the sheriff is a stressful job, Forks is a great town but a lot goes on. Robberies, muggings and the lies but today I had been investigating a string of murders, all the victims had been bitten and we were wondering if it was some kind of animal. We didn't know but there were signs someone else had been in the area during the attack, Bella wasn't home yet and I assumed she was out with a friend or something. There was a storm on and I hoped she would be home soon; then I heard a knock at the door; speak of the devil as Bella suddenly stormed into the house.  
"Are you ok Bell?" I asked her, she seemed conflicted as if she was not happy about something,

"I'm fine, well no I'm not but… look can I explain later?" she asked desperately. I was puzzled

"Explain what?" I wondered

"This, _ignis somno iam sub scuto" _she cried in a language I had never heard of. However I couldn't question her because suddenly I felt something dragging my eyes down

"Bella?" I mumbled sleepily; I was suddenly tired and tried to hold on to something to stay upright but instead I slumped to the floor. I saw a bubble made of fire surround me as my eyes closed and then nothing.

There could be nothing because Charlie Swan had just fallen into deep sleep under a shield which no vampire could get through. From above Bella looked in the verge of tears; she had never wanted to tell her dad and especially not in this way. But there nothing else she could do; instead she turned and began searching for something.

Later

James waited in the empty ballet hall, he knew Bella would fall for his message sooner or later; she was human after all, and humans were dumb and stupid. She would come to this place and he would torture and kill her; he would enjoy it and he could taunt her all the way, she thought she could stand up to him but she had no idea how wrong she was, no he was a vampire and she would die; slowly and in pain. He was positioned above the ceiling knowing that Bella would soon enter the room and she would die. Perhaps if his was not as arrogant he would have noticed a slight change in the air; he would have heard the low grumble of a dragon that flew high in the air or would have smelt the human that was behind him. However he didn't and it was already too late; in the corner of his eye he made out a flash of red before he was propelled to the ground which cracked under his weight

"I've never fought a vampire before, but trust me I'm going to," Bella Swain growled, she was not wearing her usual clothes. No instead she was draped in red robes which seemed to cling to her form tightly; her dark hair fell behind them and she glowered at the shocked and taken aback vampire below. These were the robes of a high sorcerer which had been passed down through her family for years, she looked imposing and much darker than she did and for the first time James actually felt worried.

"You wanted a fight, you got one," Bella remarked her eyes flashing gold knowing that a duel was about to begin.

**Sorry it's a shorter chapter but the next chapter will be longer and will also have the battle between Bella and James **

**Sorry for not updating in a while **

**Apple**


	7. Chapter 7

Magic Comes To Forks: Chapter 6

A hunter; a vampire who would take one sniff at my blood and do everything they can to get it; I had been forced to reveal my magic to Charlie so he would be safe and he would need one hell of an explanation. That spell can only be done when the target is giving you their full concentration so there was no way of doing it quietly; great when I get my hands on that vampire I am going to murder him. First I need to find out where he is going and my best chance was Ghara, he knew vampires like the back of his hand; or mouth seeing as he had devoured a lot of them.

"Ghara!" I called hoping the dragon was around as I entered my room. He normally was at this time

"Bella," good he was at the window. I quickly filled him in on the details of James and what he was going to do; Ghara looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"A hunter targeted you, and the girl knew? how?" Ghara wondered aloud but I had no time for a discussion about how Alice knew what he was, maybe she knew him, maybe not. However one thing I did know was I wasn't going to give him the chance to get me or anyone I knew

"Do you know what a hunter in his situation would do?" I asked Ghara; he had a lot of experience when it came to vampires

"Yes, yes, a hunter wants you and has no concern for anyone else; it is likely he will find a family member and use them against you, however your father is now heavily warded and your mother is... well I don't know. She could be in any state travelling with that boyfriend of hers and James has no way of tracking her; he doesn't know her scent." Ghara's explanation was interesting and slightly reassuring but it gave me no clues as to where he would go next. That only left one option, with a reluctant sigh I walked over to the wardrobe; it was a hiding place as Charlie would never look there and not many people were interested (other than Alice). Inside were the robes of a high sorcerer, passed down by my family from person to person, they were said to be enchanted by Merlin himself to increase the magic capabilities of the user. I didn't wear them often; they stood out in public and there weren't the type of thing I would normally wear, however this time I had no choice

"You're going to use that," Ghara asked curiously. I nodded; the power these robes unlocked was the power of prophecy, normally my power allowed be to see certain key events on the currents of time but the boost these robes gave me strengthened that power. I could search for anyone at anytime and find out what they were going to do; when they were going to do it, I hated using it. Not only was it exhausting it was also uncomfortable; but desperate times call for desperate measures. So I put on the robes; obviously a man had designed them; a woman would have all her curves exposed when wearing it and a man would look more bulky; seems like Merlin was playing a joke on me from the dead. But with no time to dwell on what Merlin did I sat on the bed, crossed my legs and closed my eyes.

_"excursus temporis ostendat mihi hirudo qui quaerit sanguinem meum sua consilia!"_ I murmured into the air, I waited a few moments and then I felt like I was thrown into cold water; I could breathe but only just and then my vision was filled with pictures. I saw a computer, my mother, a place and James, then they began to connect until I was confronted with the only vision I needed. Then I turned away and found myself sprawled out over the bed;

"Did you see anything?" Ghara inquired knowing this was no time for friendly chat or sarcastic comments, I nodded

"I need a ride,"

Later

For a moment I was worried; how did the girl do that? why was she wearing those clothes? then I began to laugh; she thought sneaking up on me and pushing me to the floor would scare me off

"Pathetic human; thinking she can stand up to vampire," I taunted. How foolish could you get? she came here thinking she would find her mother instead she would find nothing but her own death

"I can, and before you say anything I know my mother isn't here," Bella replied coolly. That was surprising

"Then why did you come here?" I hissed; readying myself to kill her

"To end you," she replied icily,

"You think you can stand up to me? you think you can kill a vampire?"I cackled, "the only thing you're going to do is die." She was acting very confident and it didn't seem just stupidity. Bella said nothing

"Tell you what? you take the first shot?" I offered knowing there was nothing she could do to harm let alone kill me, nothing!

"Deal," Bella replied. I expected her to pull out a gun, a knife something that would kill humans but instead she simply raised her palm, then her eyes flashed red. It was like the wind itself wrapped around me, I crashed off the wall and for the first time in a long time I found it actually hurt, what the hell was this? I scrambled to my feet and charged at her.

_"ignis flagelli," _Bella chanted almost lazily, I whip of fire burst from the tip of her fingers and the heat of hit me in the chest, what was going on? this was not normal. I heard a groan of pain and knew it came from my own mouth, looking down I saw my diamond hard skin was singed! this was impossible.

"How," I asked her but she gave me no time for questions, before I could even get to me feet she was chanting again;

"_glacies confodisti," _she muttered and suddenly shards of ice began shooting at me, it was like a machine gun that was embedded within her hand but the difference was these shards pierced and broke parts of my diamond like skin.

My speed meant nothing to her and even at top speed I was pelted by shards until most of my chest was gone it was painful; parts of me were being smashed to pieces and for the first time I was helpless. I had no idea what she was? but I was not staying around to find out; she was going to kill me. I sped to the nearest exit but it was like hitting jelly, I just bounced off

"Forcefield, a very good one as well," Bella commented. Anger flooded through my veins, I was not going to be taunted by a human; even one with tricks like her; I charged towards her with my fangs ready to pierce her skin and into her veins but once more I was blown back. The windows suddenly smashed as one and the glass fell to the floor like the same glittering diamond skin that Bella had shot of me. Her eyes were now cloudy and unforgiving, I had no idea what she was going to next but suddenly like a swarm of bees the glass sped towards me, I tried to bat them off but even my strength had limits as when one was batted away another took its place. The glass suddenly turned to liquid and stuck to my skin, making a perfect mould around me; then it hardened and before I could do anything I was trapped in a glass prison. I couldn't move, I couldn't even speak.

For some reason Bella wasn't looking at me; not gloating about her victory; instead she was staring at a family of vampires standing just outside the door; who had witnessed most of the battle; to stunned to move, the boy; Edward must have arrived first, then the other girl; Alice I knew her well; in fact if it was'nt for me feeling merciful then she wouldn't be here today. The rest of them including it the parents had also arrived and all were looking at Bella with shock; well Alice wasn't instead she was looking impressed; she must have known.

"Bella?" Edward spoke first and it seemed Bella was not content to hear his voice; instead she was looking at Alice; obviously mates; obviously. Wonder why she's with the other one then? then again that's their problem to deal with; my problem is working out what they're going to do to me now.

"_Ghara," _Bella chanted the word in the same tone she had used those spells; there was no other word for them. Then a small bird flew through the smashed window , then it began to grow until its head was almost touching the ceiling. It scales and wings were the stuff of nightmares and it was looking at me hungrily; there was only one thing this could be; a dragon! a living breathing dragon. The glass prison suddenly vanished and I looked at Bella; she was commanding this monster and she could control it then she could stop it, so as the beast's jaws picked me up and the ground grew smaller as I was carried me into the air I had an idea. If I told her the truth about Alice then maybe she'd demand an explanation and maybe I could escape or at the very least let injure her. So as the beast's death approached and in a twist of fate I became prey I shouted at the top of my voice

"You and Alice are m..."

Bella (POV)

I had no idea what he was about to say, then again I didn't have much time to talk to him; no for less than a second later he was tossed in the air and fell into Ghara's mouth. A loud crunching noise filled the room and while it sounded teeth shattering he liked it; liked it a lot if the smile on his face meant anything.

"Delicious; I haven't eaten a vampire in a long while," he murmured happily. However I was a bit more concerned with the Cullen's; they had seen me use magic and pretty much destroy a vampire, well Ghara ate him but I prepared him; I was the chef in this joint effort. I hadn't noticed them and neither had James, they were on the outside of the shield so I didn't hear them either. Now I'm sure that Edward already looked into her mind but I doubt he believed what she was thinking; now judging from the shock he realised it was all true;

"Bella," he said again. Now I could see what he was doing, he thought I'd rejected him because of my secret and now we knew each other's he had a chance; he had none. However suddenly Jasper caught my eye; he was looking not shocked but worried! like I was a threat of some kind,

"How much of that did you see?" I wondered aloud realising they would want to know what the hell they had just seen.

"All of it," Rosalie answered first with her mouth agape, now I'm not an expert on vampires but I had a feeling that this was not the sort of thing that could be cured with a quick memory charm.

"Then I suppose I owe you some kind of explanation?" I sighed reluctantly;

"Perhaps not here," Ghara advised suddenly "The shield around this place may have blocked sound but it did not block vision; someone will have heard and I have a feeling they may have called the police, how about we talk somewhere else?" he suggested. He was right, someone would have noticed by now, we needed to go and quickly. I had a lot of explaining to do and not just to the Cullen's, I had Charlie to worry about too.


	8. Chapter 8

Magic Comes to Forks: Chapter Seven

A public place seemed like neutral ground so I arranged via Alice to meet the Cullen's in a cafe, I could eat and they could listen to my explanation which would take some time, unlike Alice it wouldn't be a simple "Hi by the way I have magic," sort of thing. Carlisle would want the most in depth conversation ever and the rest would be too busy accusing me of lying to them (vampires!) and asking how dangerous I was. Ghara and me had checked into a hotel yesterday and most of the night he spent watching out for the Cullen's or any other vampire. Apparently Vampires were very protective of their mates and killing one was not the best idea as another would pretty much hate you for life. So that woman; Victoria would be hunting me for the rest of her life.

"Are we really doing this!" Ghara asked after a moment, with a bit of magic I had bagged the best room in the hotel and I was getting ready for breakfast with Cullen's which Alice had organized. She had chosen the quietest place with her powers and I supposed she was the one to trust

"No I'm doing this, you're going to sleep," I corrected causing him to laugh. It was a throaty irritating noise which provoked another glare from me.

"Please you are walking into a cafe with a bunch of annoyed vampires and James's mate is still on the loose I am coming with you like it or not," he replied dully growling ever so slightly; exposing a bit of flame in the process. I shook my head there was no way I was bringing a dragon to breakfast, literally

"And how are you intending to stop me? I am a dragon remember," he commented dryly flapping his wings for emphasis. He had a point but I wasn't going to actually tell him that he was right, it was an unspoken agreement between us. Well between me but he didn't need to know that.

"And what excuse are you going to give to the waiter?" I asked him in turn, most places don't allow birds in them regardless of the circumstances or species. He grinned and his razor sharp teeth gleamed in the light

"We can think of something," he told me already formulating a plan, I however already had one.

Later

"No one is going to fall for this!" Ghara hissed in my ear as we walked along the street, he was perched on my shoulder but there were a few differences to him. Firstly he was wearing a mini bright purple tuxedo with a hat along with smart boots and a clip on tie, I was wearing a stunning dress which the hotel had _provided _for me and high heels that were so uncomfortable.

"My idea was much better," he growled as he inspected himself again and again. I got the idea off the TV to be honest and it might have been the biggest mistake ever

"Your solution was to hit the waiter with a frying pan and enchant him, my idea is to pretend I'm rich and your my bird," I replied cheekily as people turned to look at the strange bird in a suit talking to his owner. They just though I was a spoilt rich girl with a pet, the plan was working perfectly and I had taken a few pictures to blackmail him with later, he was kinda cute

"Your idea was to dress me in this clothing and walk down the street!" he exclaimed angrily but had to keep it quiet, not many people were around but I still didn't want anyone seeing him talk.

"Yes now shut up!" I murmured waking into the cafe, Alice couldn't have chosen a more isolated place, it was vacant. Dirty tables, a display of pastries at least a week past their sell by date and one fat bald guy who looked like he would rather be dead than here, his beady eyes looked at Ghara then away.

"Huh so we didn't need to dress you up after I all," I chuckled, he growled menacingly as I walked up to the counter, the guy grunted and looked up.

"_Somnium," _I hissed before he could process what happened, then he slumped back and fell fast asleep just as the bell went and in walked the Cullen'.

"OMG!" Alice gasped looking at Ghara like all her Christmases had come at once "He is so cute!". Ghara had no time to react as she whizzed over and cuddled him fondly

"Look at you in your suit!" she gasped patronisingly while he tried to work out what was going on, she let him go just before that happened. He looked like he had been hit by a car and naturally I started laughing until Alice did the same

"You too! where did you get these clothes!" she demanded pulling me tighter, suddenly Ghara looked up and as the little pixie's hands moved up my dress I felt something, something strange. A warmth flooding through me

"Alice we're not here to discuss fashion," Carlisle told her gently as she walked in, he snickered at Ghara who was looking close to exploding now.

"Fine!" she conceded whizzing away and taking a seat

"Good morning... Ghara is it?" Carlisle asked not sure how to greet his old friend, Ghara for his part groaned.

"You might as well it's been my name for the last sixteen years. For some reason no one can pronounce my true name," he sighed deeply.

"Because it's about a hundred letters and reminds me of a carrot," I remarked taking a seat, he glared at me but said nothing. The Cullen's took their seats and all but Alice looked awkward

"I suppose you have questions, go on then," I sighed .

"What are you?"

"How did you do all that last night?"

"What is your power?"

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Are you going to hurt us?"

"Is your secret the reason you shy away from romantic contact?,"

"Where did you get those clothes?" the entire family glared at Alice at this point who shrugged.  
"Ok, one at a time please!" I asked resisting the urge to shout, Alice moved to talk

"Everyone other than Alice," I finished causing her to look down with mock hurt.

"What exactly are you?" Rosalie asked first with scepticism in her voice (despite being a vampire!)

"A witch," I responded coolly and the entire family descended into cries and murmurings

"So you used magic last night?" Jasper wondered looking strange; what a creepy dude! what Alice saw in him was a mystery.

"Yes," I answered

"Cool!" Emmet grinned obviously wondering how much cooler this could get; he knew a dragon and a witch.

"Oh I promised Emmet a ride, next question!" I asked quickly

"Sure, sure...Wait what!" Ghara demanded looking at Emmet with his mouth open.

" What is magic?" Carlisle asked the scientific question and the honest answer was

"I have no idea, Ghara any clue?" I asked him. He nodded and opened his mouth

"How long will it take?" I asked him knowing his explanations could go on and on. He closed his mouth and decided to tell his tale another time

"Next," I asked aloud, Edward moved to speak.

"No Edward I will not go out with you," I answered before he could finish the question, with surprise and damaged pride he shut up.

"Are you dangerous?" Rosalie asked, I frowned at her.

"Your vampires!" I announced wondering how I could be the danger in this room, Ghara I could understand but they were vampires

"Good point!" Emmet muttered causing Rosalie to glower at him and me to smile. At least someone in this family could see sense

"So how did you capture James?" Jasper asked lowly with his cold eyes. For some reason he thought I was a threat but I answered anyway. Despite him seeing a lot of the damn event yesterday.

"Throwing him against a wall and locking him in a glass cage," I told him waiting for a question that was actually interesting.

"How did you know we were Vampires?" Esme wondered suddenly. I smiled and Ghara perked up obviously eager to take some credit for it

"When that truck driver almost squashed me I slowed time before he got anywhere near me, so you can imagine I was rather surprised when I saw Alice running at normal speed," I explained looking at her for a moment and again getting that strange warm feeling when she looked up at me. Ghara growled lowly but for now I ignored him

"Anyway, after she saw me..." I began again.

"Throw a thug into a dumpster and bash the others," she finished, I nodded and moved to speak again.

"So she asked me and I told her what you were, she could have done that sooner in hindsight," Ghara interrupted. The Cullen's digested this as I recovered from not being able to answer the questioned intended for me, oh well I suppose Ghara made more sense of it.

"Is that everything because I need to get going quite soon," I commented looking at a clock on the wall, the Cullen's looked at me.

"Ok, in summary. I am a witch as every second female in my family has been, my grandmother was one and I am the latest, my children will not be magical but their children will. If I have any of course but anyway; Ghara is my bonded companion who is a sarcastic, as of now well dressed Dragon who will be giving Emmet a ride at some point or I will make those photos into a poster. James is in his stomach right now and he enjoys eating vampires, he also used magic which is part of him breathing various different things. Fire, ice, healing and more, I use magic through the use of talking in Latin and no I do not own a broomstick or a cat. I do not melt when water is thrown at me and most Vampire powers I can get around. Anything else?" I asked then looking around the table

"Well in that case we'll be off," Ghara announced hopping onto my shoulder; I was going to find a quiet spot and use him to get back to Forks, it was the fastest way and I had to confront Charlie next. I had to explain my magic to him which may be slightly more difficult but if it could deal with Vampires I could deal with him right? I hoped so.

"That son of a bitch!" Ghara bellowed into my ear the moment we were out of the Cullen's earshot, I turned to him; this was not the typical language he used.

"Firstly oww don't shout at me and secondly what's wrong?" I asked not caring about the people thinking I was talking to myself. Ghara growled but at least he didn't shout at me

"Him, he's the problem. That's disgusting taking the very idea of a mate and twisting into that! I will rip the head from his," Ghara began

"Explain!" I ordered before he could start ranting. Ghara took a breath and looked at me

"They're not mates, he's manipulating her, Jasper is making Alice love him,"


End file.
